


Pride and Hatred of a Prince

by AutumnLestelle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, My First Fanfic, Sad, Sex, Tags May Change, Unrequited Love, human gladio, human iggy, no beta we die like men, noct hates monsters, vampire! prompto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnLestelle/pseuds/AutumnLestelle
Summary: At a young age Noctis witnessed the death of his beloved mother to the hands of a vampire sent from Nifilhiem, now an adult, Noctis hates monsters with a passion and often declares he wishes death to befall them, especially  the vampires who he claims are nothing but "cold-blooded killers".  Prompto, Noct's best friend and part time friend with benefits has a huge crush on the Prince and often dreams of a loving life with his friend, but has a secret that can potentially ruin not just their friendship, but also risk his very life.An AU where Prompto is a vampire and Noctis hates anything to do with monsters, so prompto has to hide what he is to stay by his friend/crushes side.





	Pride and Hatred of a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and thanks for reading this! I apologize for all the grammar and spelling issues as this is my first fanfic and obviously I have no help or Beta. If anyone is interested in helping, please DM me and tell me! Also don't forget the leave a heart and comment! Thanks!!

“Welcome to Insomnia, the city of equality and innovation”, that’s what they used to say anyway. This city, a once hub for all those alive, human, and monster, everyone lived peacefully and often called it the closest you could get to a utopia. The humans were kind and often helped those monsters that were before prosecuted by the evils that the Nifilhiem Empire had brought upon them. In return, the monsters would help the humans build the city as they possessed strength beyond any human, together the city was built and evolved into a high tech and prosperous city. However the greatest feat was performed by one women, her name was Queen Aulea, wife to Regis Lucis Caelum. Aulea, with her long, flowing black hair and piercing sapphire blue eyes, she was as beautiful as the legendary Shiva, a goddess on earth, with a heart of gold, and bravery of a warrior.  


When the city was being threatened by unrest from a faction of humans opposing the citizenship given to the monsters who fled to insomnia, she ran from the board room in great haste and straight to the heart of the fighting in the lower slums of the city. Aulea, clad in white, her hair flowing like black silk, she kicked off her heels and climbed on top of a car and screamed. She screamed with all of her might and soul until is garnered the attention of all those around, then with all eyes on her, she spoke from the heart about how she had lost her family to the wars outside the city, how she was alone and rescued by a family of werewolves and guarded, taught how to fight and live in an unforgiving land. She spoke of how without them, she would of surely died on that snowy mountain cliff, and how grateful she was. After all said in done, with tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks, she told everyone there about her hope and dreams for the city, how she had hoped to help create a land of peace and love. Slowly then, her hand slid down from her chest where she had clenched her fist in a moment of pure desperation and gently touched her stomach with a feathery touch. “Not just for this child, but for all children in the future of Lucis, they deserve a place where they can be strong and brave, be who they wish to be without restriction or crucifixion, so please, let us work together and build a wonderful country”.  


At that moment when the queen had placed her hand upon her stomach, the fighting ceased and all around listened to what she had to say. Then suddenly one man laid down his bat, then another his pipe, so on and so forth until there was no fighting and a silence upon them. Police then quickly came in and peacefully took people away without protest from a single soul.  


Five years later the city is now more peaceful than ever, Aulea is a proud mother to a beautiful son with identical midnight blue hair to his father and blue-grey eyes like his mother. She had named him Noctis, after her dear father who had long since passed in the never-ending war with Nifilhiem. Currently it was night and the normally crowded and loud Citadel was quite, having been freed from its hustle and bustle with the bringing of the night. Aulea was asleep in the royal chambers, curled up next to her loving husband, Regis, her face snuggled under his arm as they both snoozed relaxed and comfortably. Suddenly there was a loud crash from down the hall towards baby Noctis’s room, Aulea, being the over protective mother that she was, opened her eyes right away like a women possessed and quickly got out of bed and rushed to her sons room like a bat out of hell. Opening the door with a scream of “Noctis!!” Aulea noticed a room that is normally spotless and bright, now with glass shattered all around the floor, the pale moonlight shining through the window onto the shards. In the middle of the room stood a figure cloaked in black and a strange crest on his breast pocket. The man stood there, eyes glowing red as blood and a grim smile upon his face, fangs protruding from his mouth. “So you have arrived my queen” he said as he took a single and intimidating step forward. “I’m afraid no matter how good of a person you are, there will always be someone who does not care for a miserable wretch like yourself”. He was now behind her, slightly chuckling as he spoke and slowly as if trying to grab a baby, wrapping his right arm around her neck, then with a snap, his left was clutching the back of her neck in a fierce vice grip. That’s when Aulea saw it, a crest embezzled into one of this strange and dangerous man’s cufflinks, “Nifilhiem” she muttered as he sunk his fangs into her neck, slowly draining away her very life.  


At this point, a young Noctis had awoken from his slumber, and with a sleepy mutter of “Mommy”, he turned his head to see the man there, drinking the blood of his beautiful and loving mother before his very eyes. “MOMMY!!” the little prince screamed as he rushed up to her and tried to push the man away from her, all the time screaming for him to let her go. Seconds later, the large door to his room opened and a flood of kingsglaive swarmed in, guns, knives and swords surrounding them and all pointed at the intruder. One kingsglaive then grabbed Noctis’s arm and pulled him away from the man and behind him to be taken out of the room by his attendants, Noctis shouting “LET ME GO” and “MOMMY” the entire time. Once outside the room and the door closed, essentially sealing the young prince from his mother, Regis held his son closely, having rushed to the scene as a loud bang was heard.  


After several moments that felt like hours to the young boy, Regis released his son and placed him in the arms of his favorite nanny, and walked inside the room to speak to the guards. Then after about thirty minutes, he then once again emerged with two long stretchers with sheets on top of them following his out. “Mommy?” Noctis muttered, hiccupping through his tears. Regis looked down at his son, and slowly held him in his arms as the nanny passed the young prince over and stepped back, his face was one of pure pain and sadness as he said “I’m so sorry Noctis, mommy is asleep”. “Mommy is asleep? When will she wake up…Daddy?” Regis shook his head and the boy began to cry louder and pound his tiny fists onto his father’s chest as he screamed “MOMMY!!!”.


End file.
